In the field of retail display, display assemblies are mounted on vertical supports for presenting merchandise to customers. Two common forms of vertical supports include wire racks such as the FAST RACK® product available from Southern Imperial and cross bars, both of which are typically mounted on two horizontally spaced vertical beams. The wire racks typically comprise multiple horizontally extending and vertically spaced parallel wires that have about a 3/16th inch diameter and about a 1 inch vertical spacing between adjacent wires; and retail cross bars which may also be vertically spaced and in which each cross bar typically has a vertical span of about 1 inch and a lateral thickness of about 3/16th inches.
Various forms of receptacles such as wire baskets are used with such retail support structures so as to provide a bin or tray for holding retail merchandise for presentment to a consumer. There has always been a desire to increase the amount of display options available to a retailer particularly considering the wide variety of merchandise, and shapes and sizes thereof. The present invention is directed toward such improvements over the current state of the art.